Gibbs' Move
by Caz251
Summary: Gibbs makes a move of his own after Tony's wrong move earlier that day. Sequel to The Wrong Move.


AN: Multiple people requested a sequel to The Wrong Move. It has only taken nearly four years but here it is :) There will be at least one more part of this in the future as well.

Gibbs had spent the day glaring around the bullpen daring anyone to comment on the actions of his Senior Field Agent earlier that day. Nobody was willing to mention it anywhere near Gibbs, not wanting to draw his ire towards them, but they would no doubt be discussing Tony's inappropriate behaviour elsewhere. Gibbs wouldn't be surprised if they ended up back in a training seminar about red light behaviour again. Only in this instance he would gladly send Tony to be tortured by the HR department for his actions.

He wasn't annoyed that Tony had slapped his ass, not really it wasn't as if it had never happened before, it was more where he had done it. A room full of investigators was not the ideal place to slap your lover on the ass and give it a quick grope while still try to keep the relationship a secret. The only thing that would work in their favour was the fact that Tony was clearly shocked that he had gotten Gibbs and not Ziva.

Although that opened up another entirely new can of worms, what his lover was even thinking of doing trying to slap Ziva's ass. He probably thought it would have been funny, been emulating some scene from a movie or something like to test her reactions knowing Tony. The thing that annoyed Gibbs the most was that Tony had even attempted to touch Ziva when he knew that every part of his body, even his hands, belonged to him. Tony was his, just like he was Tony's, they had discussed this when they had first gotten together, no-one but each other. All of Tony's dates were just talk, names pulled from random from the baby book that he and Shannon had poured over to find Kelly's name, they were it for each other.

Gibbs stewed on thoughts of what had happened for hours working out how to punish his lover for his daring actions. He eventually decided that deprivation was the answer, Tony wouldn't be allowed to touch him as his punishment. He had watched as the team had all left Tony throwing him a questioning look as he had headed to the elevator that he just met with a blank stare and a short nod all he was willing to do while still at work. He had a bit more paperwork to finish before he could leave for home so he settled down to get it out of the way trying to ignore the thoughts of his plans for his lover.

When he walked into the master bedroom he heard the shower running in the en suite and quickly divested himself of his clothes, stowing them in the hamper in the corner of the room before slipping into the shadow of the wardrobe to await Tony. The younger man came out of the bathroom towel drying his short hair as he walked towards the bed, the cocking of his head to one side as he paused for a second letting Gibbs know that Tony knew he was home. He had no doubt smelled him in the room, the other man forever talking about how he loved how he smelled of sawdust. That pause of acknowledgement was all he needed to act, slipping from the shadows and pushing Tony face down on the bed forcing his hands out from under him as he had put them out to break his fall. Once he had Tony's hands in his he started to manoeuvre his lover who was putting up only a token protest until he was in the position that Gibbs had been thinking about for hours, spread out on their bed, face down with his lovely ass just waiting to be spanked with his hands cuffed to the headboard.

He surveyed the scene for a few moments, committing the sight to memory, it was better than his fantasies as Tony still had dome little droplets of water lingering on his skin from his shower tempting Gibbs to follow them with his tongue. He refrained however, making his way into the bathroom instead for his own shower. After his shower he would ask Tony some questions about his motivations earlier that day, if his lover's answers satisfied him he would spend some time teasing his skin while Tony was unable to touch him in response before uncuffing him. If Tony was unable to give him answers to appease him he would go and work on the boat for a bit first.


End file.
